


Into the New Year.

by Thrasirshall



Series: The ShinRa One Shots. [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Death of a pet, Moving On, The Turks being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each end comes a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the New Year.

**Into the New Year.**

  
When the first signs that something wasn't quite right, Rufus did, like Rufus does, arranged things in such a way that things would continue as normal as possible.   
The vet helped as much as he could, and Rufus kept quiet about expenses, despite that the Turks wouldn't have made any issue out of it anyway.  
  
Dark Nation slept a lot now in her own bed, climbing too difficult, didn't eat as much, and a joke was eventually made that she might as well enjoy her relaxed retirement.  
Despite this, the loyal hound still followed Rufus like a four-legged shadow, though Rufus slowed his pace for her, blaming his leg brace. Strongly in denial.   
  
Then one evening, she didn't get up at all when Rufus called her, yellow eyes half closed. She made an attempt regardless - before his hand reached to pet her head, telling her not to worry. 

The once sleek black fur was now tinged with grey around her eyes and snout, peppered across her large body. It wasn't as well kept as it used to be, and Rufus took some time every week to brush her himself - not that he hadn't done it before anyway. The scar from Strife's blade was more visible, and Rufus briefly comforted himself in the hate and blame for her condition. Despite that the late Professor had saved her life, nearly being cleaved in half likely didn’t help in any regard.

Her breathing was ragged and wet, but her tail still moved as Rufus stroked her head gently, sitting against the wall with his legs crossed. He'd lifted her head to sit on his lap, and Dark Nation quite happily tucked her snout into his palm, content with the affection. Her tentacle trembled slightly, but like the rest of her, was ceasing to fully function. 

Rufus talked to her, voice soft, thin fingers gently grazing her cheek, and occasionally fed her a treat.

The Turks left them alone, knowing full well that time was precious, and saying goodbye was something to be done in private. 

When Rufus came out some time later, his hair hid his eyes, and walked past the Turks with a slight wobble, and reached for his cane by the wall.  
Knuckles bone white gripping it, Rufus turned his head slightly and spoke,

"She needs to be cremated, otherwise it'd just attract monsters here."

"On it sir," Reno stood, and Rude followed suit, while Elena left to retrieve some fire materia.  
Rufus felt a hand on his arm, and another on his hip, and took the hint to sit down on the couch. Tseng left briefly, before he returned with a cup of tea, handing it to his President.

"The treats put her to sleep." He said softly, and lifted the cup to take a sip, still not looking up.

Tseng hummed in acknowledgment, but knew Rufus well enough that tea and silence was all he wanted right now. Goodbye had been said, and Rufus was done talking.

Within the hour, the three came back, and the evening ended with one less family member.   
  
A day later, an order was given to have her bed removed.  
Rufus wasn't fond of reminders, and blatantly didn't go to his office until he was told the order was followed through. Grief was something not even he was immune to.  
  
However – upon entering his office one morning, several days after, it was still there by his desk, a brown leather bed he’d had tailored for her...

Rufus found himself instantly angry, before hearing a familiar whimper - and he moved to look behind the desk.  
She was a dark red, fur still baby soft fluff like all guard hound puppies before it fell out into their proper coat.

The moment the pup noticed someone was there, she hopped back and forth in childish excitement, barking shortly in high yips.  
Rufus found himself kneeling, a hand outstretched and unable to help a smile - the first in days. 

She bounded over, sniffing him excitedly and licking his hand.  
Then Rufus heard someone enter the room, and saw Tseng leaning against the doorframe.  
Rufus only smiled a bit more, before shaking his head and turning back to the excitable pet.

  
Reno looked up from his magazine some weeks later when he heard the familiar steps and tap of a cane - along with the gentle clicks of claws.

"Reno, it's time we met with Reeve in the usual spot." Rufus reminded him, before looking down at the red hound sitting obediently next to him, waiting patiently 'til her master would move again. The redhead noticed the new black collar with studs around her neck, and she wore it like some kind of medal despite the fluff sticking out in all directions.  
Reno liked this new hound already.  
  
"I think New World would be able for a helicopter ride now,” Rufus leaned a little to regard her affectionately, “- eh girl?"

"You pick the weirdest names, sir." Reno stood, reaching to ruffle the hound pup's head, before leaving to start the engine. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant to write this for quite some time, and while it's probably nothing groundbreaking, it's a way for me to let go of a lot of things that happened last year in 2013. 
> 
> One of them was losing a really dear pet of mine, and it hadn't helped with the other stuff on top of it. Needless to say, as extremely difficult as it was, you soldier on. But, it doesn't mean you can't do it alone, so I wanted to end this on a lighter note. 
> 
> I guess I also wanted to have it so that it mirrored Midgar/Dark Nation and Edge/New World - not really sure if it works.


End file.
